


Midnight Conversation

by sleep_deprived_and_depressed



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (at the beginning), Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Stan One (1) Father-Daughter Duo, M/M, drake is a good dad, drakepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_deprived_and_depressed/pseuds/sleep_deprived_and_depressed
Summary: Gosalyn didn't deserve this. This sweet, caring, firecracker of a girl did not deserve this. He couldn't promise her that everything would be okay; that would be a lie.Or, Drake asks Gosalyn why she's staying up at an ungodly hour.





	Midnight Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I made this with my blood, sweat, and my infinite tears.  
> Enjoy.

Drake stealthily sneaked into his apartment through his kitchen window, his nightly patrol just finished.

"See you tomorrow night, DW! I love you!" Launchpad called up through the sound of pattering rain, water dripping from the brim of his chauffeur's hat.

"Shh! Not so loud!"

Despite his gentle chiding, Drake laughed fondly. "Love you too. Now go home before you catch your death of cold."

"Will do, Mr. Mallard," the pilot saluted as he walked backwards, a playful glint in his eyes. "Bye, Drake!"

A tiny, love-struck smile was on Drake's face as he quietly closed the window. _God, I love that man._

He turned to tiptoe to his bedroom, leaving a small trail of water. As he made his way across the living room, movement on the window seat caught his eye.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Drake walked over to the wriggling bundle of blankets and tugged at a corner...

"Uh. Hey, Dad," Gosalyn grinned sheepishly.

Drake gave her a stern look, his gears shifting from hero mode to dad mode.

"Young lady, do you know what time it is?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Time for me to go to bed?"

"No- Well, yes," Drake sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "But it's almost two in the morning, Gosalyn! Don't you know what day it is tomorrow? A schoo-"

"Yeah, yeah, a school day, I know," Gos huffed.

Drake pinched the bridge of his beak. "What are you doing up at this godforsaken hour?"

Gosalyn shifted a little, avoiding her father's steady gaze. "What if I told you I was studying?"

Not falling for his daughter's excuse, Drake reached under the pillow she was leaning on and pulled out a Darkwing Duck comic.

"Last time I checked, your school didn't have tests on comic books."

The red-haired girl fiddled with the sleeve of her pajamas, as Drake lifted an eyebrow. 

"Gos, what were you really doing?"

Instead of answering, Gosalyn's shoulders slumped a little and she turned to watch the raindrops gently hit the window for a long moment.

Just as Drake was getting ready to ask her the question again, she finally said in a voice he could barely hear, "I just wanted to make sure you came home."

"Sweetie, I always come home-" Drake started, somewhat confused.

"No!" Gos turned and his features softened at the tears in her large green eyes. "I mean, I know you do. But that's not what I meant."

Drake, now concerned, sat down beside her and gently lifted her face towards him, suddenly noticing how small and vulnerable his usually spunky daughter looked. "Gosalyn, what's bugging you?"

"I'm..." a tear rolled down Gosalyn's cheek. "...scared."

Drake blinked. _Scared_ and _Gosalyn_ never, _ever_ went together. It was just like water and oil.

"Ever since you became a superhero, I keep thinking that one night you'll go off on patrol, and when I wake up, you won't be here. I know that you help so many people, but I always lie awake at night, thinking of all the family I've lost."

Gosalyn started to toy with the tassels of one of the throw pillows, trying to keep herself from breaking down, as her father listened patiently. 

"I lost my parents, and I lost Grampa," she whispered tearfully.

"I can't lose you too."

Drake felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Gosalyn didn't deserve this. This sweet, caring, firecracker of a girl did not deserve this. He couldn't promise her that everything would be okay; that would be a lie. 

So Drake Mallard, the mighty Darkwing Duck, took a shuddering breath and told her this instead.

"Gos, sweetheart, I would never do that to you," he said reassuringly as he rubbed small circles on her back. "You know why?"

"...W-why?"

"Because we're Mallards. It doesn't matter what knocks us down--bad guys, failure, your own childhood hero--"

For a few moments, Drake had a sad, faraway look in his eyes, but he quickly shook it off.

"No matter how many times we get pushed down, we will always, _always_ get back up. I can promise you that."

For a few moments, Gosalyn remained silent, letting what Drake told her sink in. Suddenly, she lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "You'll always be my hero, Daddy."

Drake started to say something, but he was suddenly overcome with emotion. Instead he held her close and whispered three simple words:

"I love you."

They were simple, yet they held so much.

"I love you too," Gos answered, her voice muffled.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, the only sounds being their breathing and the gentle drumming of the rain on the window.

Gosalyn finally pulled away.

"You're cold and you smell weird," she remarked, her beak scrunched up.

"That's what you get when you put out a fire and then get drenched with rain," Drake chuckled, reaching out to cover Gos in his damp cape.

She squealed, struggling to get out from under it.

All of a sudden, she gasped, "You've been sitting in those wet clothes! You're gonna get sick!"

"I am well aware of that," Drake said, smiling at his daughter's concern.

"You need to take a hot shower right now!" Gosalyn commanded, starting to drag Drake towards his room.

"And you, young lady, need to go to bed right now."

"Not if you tell me what happened on your night patrol with Launchpad!"

"Oh, all we did was kiss," Drake grinned, only half-joking.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, as Drake veered them towards her bedroom. " _Gross_. I mean the exciting parts."

"But those were the exciting parts!"

Gosalyn tried to make a face as Drake tucked her in, but it was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"You need to get into dry clothes," she protested weakly, fighting to stay awake. "You'll get sick..."

Drake gently smoothed her messy bangs down and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I will, Gos. Don't worry," he said softly. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
